How the Dragon Tribes Came to Be
by ThisConfuzzlesMe
Summary: This is a story that no one knows about. Thankfully for all us Fanwings, I discovered the ancient texts telling how the tribes came to be. This is exactly how it went. Exactly. How. It. Went.
1. Chapter 1

At first it was very scary, like scarrier than Morrowseer's face. No wait... More scarrier. It was SOOOOOOOO scary that all the dragons in Pyrrhia were all feral and disgusting and basically fought each other all day all night.

This story is before the tribes, before any queens came to power, and way before Darkstalker's great great, great, great, great, great, cousin's grandfather twice removed's parents were born.

It all starts deep in the forest with two soon to be Nightwings. One was named Mirageseeker and the other was named Nightnight. They were running from the fighting dragons, because they were only dragonets and you can't enlist unless you're 17.

"There're dragons up ahead!" Says Mirageseeker. "But they aren't fighting."

Nightnight peered through the bushes and saw many black dragons mixed with blue dragons. Nightnight approached the dragons and their heads all snapped towards Nightnight and Mirageseeker.

"What's goin' on hereio?" Asks Nightnight.

The large groups of dragons then explain how they are tired from fighting. They then have a little talk about dragon rights and how everyone is friends and other stuff too. Nightnight then declares herself as the queen of the black dragons (that's racist) as Mirageseeker just stands there. The species of black dragons then call themselves Nightwings, naming themselves after Queen Nightnight the Great, their founder.

A blue dragon leaps out of the crowd, she gathers the blue dragons and declares them Seawings. Her name is Sea, and she becomes their great awesome amazing Seawing Queen.

"OK, we'll follow you and put all our petty differences behind us." Both dragon groups say in unison and go their separate ways.

Nightnight makes Mirageseeker her mate/ king. But none of thar matters because kings aren't important. (It's kinda like a second in command but 1 million bajillion times less important and not mentioned.)

"Night night," Mirageseeker says to the Kingdom of Night.

"What?" Nightnight blinks in confusion.

"No, no, I meant 'night night', like ya know, nighty night?"

"Ok then, lets sleep." All the Nightwings spontaneously fall on the ground where they are standing and fall asleep.

(The same can be assumed to have happened in the Kingdom of the Sea.)


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile. A young brown dragon named Mud is fighting against yellowish dragons with other brown dragons. He almost kills a smaller dragon but he spares her because she is hot and has pretty eyes too. Other brown dragons see that he didn't barbarically murder her and comes after them.

"Hurry! This way!" Mud grabs her shoulder and spreads his wings to fly away. FREE! YArgH! He tried to show her the world! He begins to sing.

"Wait!" The yellow dragon snarls very very meanly. "I can't fly you fool, you slashed my wing a minute ago!"

"Oh..." Mud forgot stupidly, but is confused with her accent. "Are you Australian?" He asked forgetting that 100 other dragons were closing in.

"What? What's Australian? Australia? It sounds like a place full of crazy things!" The yellow dragon yelled at him. "Hurry though! We need to get out!"

"Alright!" Mud flies faster. The two of them soon fly away and land/crash land in a nearby forest.

They settle beside a puddle, a lake-sized puddle. "I never caught your name?" Mud asked.

"Yours either. My name is Sand."

"Mud!" Mud yelled excitedly to answer her question.

"Ew! Where!" Sand shrieked and stood up, turning around so her poisonous tail nearly smacked Mud in the face.

Mud's eyes grew watery, so watery that they rivaled the amount of water in the newly formed Kingdom of the Sea. "M-m." Mud's lips quivered as he tried to speak. "Mud is my name..." The water works began to flow overtime.

Although Sand was fierce she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor brown dragon that was currently rolling in his own tears. "Oh... Sorry." She laid down and folded her wings.

Mud did not stop crying for three days...

* * *

Sand dragged Mud to where a lot of yellow dragons were camping out in preparations for a fight. Sand and sniffling Mud were able to convince them not to fight and she became the yellow dragons' queen. They were named the Sandwings, after Sand's name. Sand had to lead her kingdom so she said farewell to Mud and guards left him near Jade Mountain.

A patrol of large-winged red dragons spiraled down and circled around Mud. They were led by a Skywing named Sky, she stared down Mud with eyes lit up with fire.

"What's YOUR kind doing here!" A burst of smoke came out of her nose and Mud choked and collapsed on the ground in a pile of sad lumpy brown cryie cry scales.

"I'm just... Taking my time on my ri-E-I-E-I ide." Mud sobs, his wings drooping.

Sky gets the song reference immediately and roars. "Kill him! With FIRE!"

"NOoOoOoOoOoooOOOO!" Someone bellows, it's Queen Sand of the Sandwings. Her soldiers surround the other dragons.

Queen Sand goes on and on about dragon rights and how dragons are better off in tribes. The red dragons nod in agreement and fly off. Not without naming Sky their queen and another pointless dragon their king.

Sand decides to travel with Mud and safely return her friend to other brown dragons. When they do this, the brown dragons are so happy to see Mud that they name themselves Mudwings. They had been so crazy about the war that they had completely changed their lifestyles. Mud found his siblings and one of them became Queen while Mud was a low self esteemed advisor.


	3. Chapter 3

Now the Nightwing, Seawings, Sandwing, Skywing, and Mudwing kingdoms were formed and thriving. But two tribes have not been formed. Rainwings and Icewings. But they aren't named yet so SHHHh!

A white dragon named Ice looks into the rainforest. Lots of her family and friends had gone to fight. The rainforest was full of warrior dragons, their scales could change color and even make them invisible. They also had a venom, but lots of dragons sat in a corner with their talons on their heads and rocked back and forth saying: "this isn't real, we pretended their venom was real. Haha." Because the venom was almost as scary as Queen Scarlet AND Morrowseer's face combined. (Shoot that is very scary)

Ice was an animus, but she hadn't told anyone because she was only five years old and didn't feel like dying in battle.

"Oh no, I'm dying!" Another white dragon stumbled forward, blue with dark Icewing blood.

"Oh no, you're dying!" Coincidentally this is Ice's secret crush that she really really likes and they've known each other since they were dragonets and they are best friends and they know each other's dark secrets, and they share toothbrushes and they hunt together and he doesn't know she loves him. "I'll save you!" She uses her animus magic to keep him alive.

"Thank you for saving me," Polaris says then they both confess their love.

Ice then is all like, "together we can stop the army, let's go." So they walk over and step between the two armies.

"What is going on?!" The fighting dragons ask, looking at each other like: who is this bitch?

"We're stopping you, that's what's going on." Ice quickly convinced everyone that having a queen is better and then all the white dragons immediately swap to Team Icewing.

* * *

This just leaves the Rainwing. A dragon named, guess what, Rain, stumbled across a secret meeting. This meeting was between all the queens and queers— uh! I mean kings!

"Another dragon!" All the dragons yell and Mud nearly cried.

Rain had heard news of new dragon tribes forming, but her species had yet to make one. Ever since the battle, everyone was so tired all the time that it seemed they had to sleep for 5,000 years before they were strong enough to fight again. Rain didn't want to believe that her tribe was too lazy to design a new government.

"TEACH ME YOUR WAAAAAYS!" Rain yells so loud that Mud falls on the floor, in a lump of cryie cry scales, again.

"No," every dragon says in unison. "You're just a... uh... uh... a not named dragon species yet."

Rain crosses her forearms and turns her head to the side all sassy.

"Hey!" She snaps. "That's offensive you not nice dragons! What is this, 2017? Queers..."

"Queers?" All the dragons ask at once, looking at each other. "Don't assume our genders!"

Rain's jaw dropped open. "What? Genders? Other dragons have genders... THAT'S IMPOSIBLE! HOW CAN WE ALL BE VERY SIMILAR IN HAVING GENDERS?"

Just then, Queen Nightnight stood with her mate Mirageseeker beside her.

"Leave," Queen Nightnight says all meanly. "Or else I'll 1v1 u."

Rain, having not practiced her 360 no-scopes for awhile, yelps and flies away. Back to the rainforest she lives in.

When she arrives at the rainforest she sees a bunch—no, a TON of colorful, sleepy dragons. They basically ignore her like she's the new girl in some kind of high school.

Rain is very upset. She sees how the other dragons have made tribes and are now thriving well her species doesn't have a name or a queen yet.

"Everyone!" Rain yells into the forest. "Why do we have to be lazy?"

Little did Rain know, her species found an old McDonalds just after they fought their last battle. Since then they have been eating purely McDonalds for over 13 days.

Now, four other fat and lazy dragons jumped down from the trees to stand by Rain.

"Whatcha say guuuuurl?"

"I'm sayin' that we need a system!" Rain punches the ground then shakes her hand as she accidentally crushes a sloth under her talon. Three dragons gasp at the sight.

"What kind of system? Like da 1 de other dragons have?" The four dragons ask.

"Yes," Rain says. "But they won't help meh."

"We'll help you!" The four dragons say and within a few hours a new system is made.

Rain is made the first rainforest dragon queen and the whole tribe calls themselves Rainwings.

So now everyone's happy.

There you have it: The story of how the dragon tribes came to be.

Duh duh duh

Just kidding

(Not kidding)


End file.
